Computer users are familiar with the expansive array of peripheral components, such as monitors, printers, modems and the like which are frequently required. In addition to the space demands associated with the hardware itself, it is necessary to provide for power connections between the components and such filter equipment as is required to protect the equipment from electrical disturbances. A variety of devices have been developed to permit centralized control of a computer and its related peripheral equipment, while minimizing the space requirements for such hardware.
For example, a variety of computer support devices have been developed in which a computer CPU or monitor is supported above a support unit. The support unit may contain a sliding shelf or drawer unit which stores a computer keyboard, or such a shelf unit may be located below a computer workstation and be retractable through a sliding or pivotal motion. Frequently, such keyboard shelves are movably connected to a computer support device or a workstation desk top. A common type of keyboard is accessed by sliding a drawer unit from its stored position outward toward the operator. The drawer unit contains a section for holding a keyboard and may also contain a storage section or area for diskettes or other articles such as pens, pencils, paper clips and the like.
Typically, such computer support devices and keyboard drawers have not included power means, surge protectors or control switches. The computer and/or its peripherals are operated by switches on the respective devices or on a separate control box and are connected to an external power supply/electrical filter.
As a result of the diversity of types of computer peripheral devices which are accessed by a computer user, and the variety and interchangeability of computer user devices, such as portable units and specialty screens, there is a need for a computer support device which is able to provide a convenient central switching area for these peripherals and alternative terminals. Such a support device would allow power control of the CPU or any given peripheral from one central, easily-accessed switching area. The support device also should include a power strip with receptacles and circuit protection devices to enable the CPU, monitor, printer and other peripheral devices to derive power from one location, protected from electrical disturbances.
Heretofore, it has been known to mount peripheral control switches under such computer support devices but over the sliding keyboard shelves thereon. This arrangement has proven inefficient and difficult to access, particularly if the keyboard shelf is in a partially extended position. Further, prior art support devices of the type described above have not provided an integrated power strip in addition to allowing centralized switching and control over the power supply to the peripheral devices. This limits their utilization in that the CPU, and each peripheral, must be located near an electrical power supply and be able to access that supply. Further, the power controls of the peripherals are typically not centrally located and must be operated on each device in a separate operation.
The computer support device of the present invention eliminates these disadvantages by having an integrally mounted power strip and central switching area which allow power supply access and control of the power supply to the CPU and peripherals from the support device. By providing a central switching control, the present invention allows power control of the computer terminal and peripheral devices from one centralized and convenient location.